One In All
by ConsultingCaffrey
Summary: Eleven Matt Bomer characters meet each other. I only included the ones I'm familiar with, don't take this seriously, as it is complete crack.
1. Chapter 1

Felix looks around at the others in disbelief, not sure if he's dreaming or dead. It must be one of the two because this can't be real.

Neal, for once, has nothing to say. He stares, much the same as Felix, trying to convince himself this isn't real when it clearly is.

Bryce is different in that he doesn't just stare, he observes. He takes in all the details and puts them to memory in case he needs them.

Jay just wants to run. He backs himself against one wall and stays there, shocked at the many versions of himself, all different in some way.

Cal tries to remain calm and level-headed, as he knows he should. He's confused as hell, but there's no logical explanation, so he stays quiet and stays back.

Donovan's expression is unreadable, almost unamused. His eyeliner only accents his intense look as he lets his gaze travel over each one of them.

Andy is silent too. Really, he's just trying to remember what he might have done to cause such an odd hallucination, as this has to be.

Luc is freaking out, like Jay. Maybe because they're the youngest, but even so, what sane person would see this and just stand there calmly?

Teddy is quiet, looking around warily at the others and messing with his hands. He can't decide if he's more afraid or curious.

Cooper is taking it all in stride. He sees this as simply an odd turn of events in his otherwise unexciting day, and he actually smiles a little.

Ken is trying not to be here. He closes his eyes, and breathes deeply, but that doesn't make any of it go away, which is seriously messing up his chakra.

None of them say a word and then Donovan starts them off with a mutter of, "Well this is fucking terrific."

After that, it's a mess of the same voice saying different things from different people who all look similar to each other.

Jay and Luc quickly form an alliance, wide-eyed and speaking with a lot of gestures.

Bryce stands by himself, as does Donovan, both observing the room calmly and with the same calculating look in their eyes.

Andy, Neal, and Felix, the ones who look the most alike, try together to come up with a solution or an explanation to this very confusing situation they've found themselves in.

Teddy and Cal, who also look quite similar to each other, have resigned to standing side by side, not even trying. They make small talk.

Ken is sitting on the floor, cross-legged, and desperately trying to ignore everything around him. He keeps his eyes shut firmly.

Cooper is the closest to Donovan, and he tries to start a conversation, but Donovan merely looks at him, wrinkling his nose slightly as he mutters an insult under his breath.

There are eleven of them in all, and the room only becomes more confusing after that.


	2. Chapter 2

They learn a bit more about each other over the course of an hour.

Felix is a writer. He works for the Times, he says, but other than that, he seems like a regular guy. He doesn't say so, but Donovan can smell that something is wrong with him. He doesn't ask. But he does watch him closely.

Neal tells them he's an FBI agent. Compared to the others, he's sure he's nowhere near as respectable, so of course he lies. Being an agent is far better than being a con. They seem to believe it, for the most part.

Bryce hardly tells them anything while at the same time appearing to tell them everything. All the others truly get from him is that his name is Bryce Larkin and there is nothing special about him at all. He dodges all their questions.

Jay, the youngest, tells them he's a lawyer. Well, not technically. Not yet. He seems a little skittish for a grad student on his way to joining a law firm, but maybe that's just the situation they're in. His innocence is almost endearing.

Cal doesn't say much either. He's a father, divorced from his wife, and leads a fairly normal life in Montana where he spends most of his days hunting and hiking in the wilderness. He seems like the rugged type.

Donovan, at first, is uninterested in sharing, but then he seems to think 'screw it' and says he's a vampire. In any other circumstance, nobody might have believed him, but considering everything, they don't bat an eye.

Andy is reluctant to speak as well, but seeing how everyone else had shared, especially after Donovan, he shrugs and tells them he's a male escort. Donovan outright laughs. Andy doesn't say much more after that.

Luc explains that he's a photographer. There's nothing particularly special about his life either, so that's pretty much all anyone hears. Jay adds that his girlfriend back home is a photographer and Luc seems intrigued.

Teddy tells them rather proudly that he's been to space, which surprises a couple of them. No one asks about his strange gloved hand, but they all pretty much know it's some sort of prosthetic. Bryce looks at it curiously, but says nothing.

Cooper is the one who talks the most, like he's the smartest one in the room, though it's obvious from the start that it's not true. The others get annoyed by him quite quickly, aside from Bryce, who keeps his expression carefully neutral.

Ken is the last to introduce himself and it's done like a child in class, just the basics. He glances at Andy when he mentions casually that he's actually a stripper. That gets a few eyebrow-raises. Andy blushes some.

After a while, they've figured out pretty well who's who, so they're reduced to small talk. A certain few avoid each other, while others are instantly friends so that the eleven of them form a complicated web of alliances and avoidance.

Felix likes Neal and Andy the best. They seem good and they're the ones who also happen to look a lot like him. He is distrustful of Donovan and Bryce, and Cooper annoys him. Ken is intriguing, but he doesn't talk to him much. Teddy is the same. Jay and Luc are as they are: young, a little immature around each other, though with the grown-ups, they're alright.

Neal hangs around Felix mostly, but he pays close attention to the others, especially Bryce. If there was one who he'd pick to get them out of here, it'd be him. Donovan is not to be messed with, he knows that. Jay and Luc amuse him. Ken, Cal, and Teddy just seem quiet. Andy and Cooper are wild cards. He's not sure what to make of them yet.

Bryce is observant. He takes note of Felix's movements and notes something off there. He'll figure that out eventually. Donovan is the one he watches the most, though, because there's a clear sense of danger there. He writes off Cooper immediately. That one's just an arrogant chatterbox. Cal is harmless, as is Andy. Neal and Teddy are the ones he can't peg. Neal seems quite clever, but Bryce isn't sure he believes the part about being a fed. He just doesn't look the part. Teddy's robotic hand is the only thing about him that's a mystery. Jay and Luc are, well, young. They're not much of anything yet, although Jay seems sharp as a tac.

Jay becomes fast friends with Luc. They have a lot of similarities, which makes it easy. Donovan and Bryce both give him the creeps. They have the same expression, almost cold. The rest are pretty much the same to him. Cooper is funny sometimes. Ken, Andy, Cal, Felix, and Teddy don't speak much. Neal seems kind of cool, although the fact that he's a fed makes Jay shudder.

Cal talks casually to Ken, who came to sit by him, telling him he has good vibes or something odd like that. Everyone else, he takes into consideration, logics out what they've said about themselves, and decides he doesn't mind any of them except Donovan. No one seems to like Donovan, though.

Donovan, meanwhile, is both irritated and tempted to see what would happen if he tried to drink one of them dry. Maybe he would have if they didn't all resemble him in some way. The one he'd have gone for would be Bryce. That one looked to be the second smartest in the room, behind himself of course. He didn't like that. Neal, Felix, and Cooper, though, he wouldn't mind killing them. He thinks very little of them.

Andy is completely open to talking to anyone. That's sort of his job description. Well, part of it. Making conversation. Teddy is the one he ends up closest to and the man is interesting to say the least. Neal and Felix talk to him as well and he likes them too. Cooper is the one he likes the best, though, oddly enough. He's... cute. In an annoying, suave way. Donovan doesn't scare him, as he seems to scare most of the others. Andy's not much scared of anything.

Luc pretty much only talks to Jay. The situation itself is far too complicated to try and figure out, so he does his best to take it for what it is. Together, he and Jay decide who they can trust and who they should watch out for. The only three on that second list are Donovan, Bryce, and Cooper. Cooper, just because he's full of shit. Luc immediately knows he likes Cal, Neal, and Teddy. They're the ones who seem to be handling everything quite well, and really, who wouldn't trust an FBI agent? If it came to it, Luc would side with him.

Teddy thinks this whole thing is nuts and he'd like to wake up now. He feels uncomfortable around all these other hims and a few of them are downright scary. He likes Cal. Cal is a lot like him, even down to the scruff on his face. Other than that, he's not bothered to remember the other names. There's the scary ass motherfucker with the raccoon eyes, the two gentlemen dressed in nice suits that like to hang around each other, the gay ones, and the kids. Honestly, he just talks to Cal and eyes the stripper dude nearby.

Cooper is amazed by all of it. He's not intimidated at all by any of the others. In fact, he's rather intrigued. By Donovan especially. And by Jay and Luc, though no one seems particularly interested in talking to him. That doesn't deter him one bit, and he goes around the room like a teacher checking on his class' progress.

Ken sits quietly by Cal, the one who seems the most calm. He stays far away from Donovan and Bryce. Those two are bad news personified; he can practically feel it emanating from them. Felix and Neal are alright, and the two younger ones as well. They remind him of himself. Teddy is like Cal and the only thing separating them from being the same person is the fact that Cal doesn't have a robotic hand. Ken just wants to go back to his own life, which doesn't seem so odd anymore.


End file.
